


Dominate Yourself

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Smosh Kink!Verse [8]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Impact Play, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ian couldn’t pinpoint the first time that Anthony spanked him exactly, but he could vaguely remember the discussion they had about it beforehand.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted impact play/spanking fic, so I wrote it.
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by Pissed Jeans!!

Ian couldn’t pinpoint the first time that Anthony spanked him exactly, but he could vaguely remember the discussion they had about it beforehand. He could remember feeling a little dirty and a lot weird at the prospect of broaching the subject, and it was only after half a bottle of wine and a relaxing bath that Anthony had managed to coax it out of him.

\---

_”So what’s on your mind?” Anthony asked, lazily swirling his hand around in the warm water that surrounded him and Ian. Ian was lying back against his chest, and his soft and damp hair was tickling just under Anthony’s chin._

_“Well…” Ian sighed and slid his hand over Anthony’s thigh under the water. “I was thinking, about that conversation we had about trying new stuff. And I thought maybewecouldtryspanking?” The last few words came out in a messy jumble of sounds, and suddenly Ian found himself rambling and scrabbling to explain himself. “I mean, if you don’t think it’s weird, that is. I know it’s a bit weird, to want to be hit, right? Like it’s not exactly normal, is it? But I think I want to try it, with you. I think it could be pretty hot.”_

_Anthony sat silent for a moment and then simply nodded. “We can do that, sure.” His coolness was betrayed by the bloom of blush on his cheeks. “Maybe we should do some research first though, huh? I don’t want to hurt you too much.” He grinned and kissed at Ian’s shoulder, and that was the end of that._

\---

Ian could remember the second time Anthony spanked him, though. He remembered it vividly, as though it had happened yesterday, and in some ways he wished it had. He squirmed in his seat and tried to focus in on the script he was working on, but his mind drifted back to the sticky summer heat and Anthony’s dry lips against his neck.

\---

_”Bend over,” Anthony said, and Ian didn’t know if it was the heat trickling through his veins or the dark tone to Anthony’s voice that made him do it without question. He rested his hands on the arm of the sofa for support, glancing around at the open blinds and wondering if someone might see them._

_Then, sudden and sharp, Anthony’s hand connected with his ass with a ‘thud’ through his jeans._

_“You’re being spanked for leaving unwashed dishes in the bowl,” Anthony spoke again. It lacked nuance and sounded a little unsure, but the second thud against the back of his thigh was more certain than the first, a slight burn creeping into Ian’s skin already._

_“I- Okay.” Ian gulped some air down as Anthony tugged at his jeans and, God, Ian didn’t know quite how much of a turn on getting spanked would actually be._

_Blood thumped through his veins slow as molasses when Anthony’s hand connected with his ass again, this time only kept from bare skin by the thin fabric of his boxers._

\---

Ian rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and let out a little puff of air from his nose. He leaned back in his chair, which creaked in an annoying way, and gazed at the half-finished script in front of him. Truth was that he didn’t want to stop his mind wandering once he’d got that far, so he closed his eyes and ran his hand down his chest slowly as he thought back to just a few weeks ago, the last time that Anthony had spanked him.

\---

_”You know why you’re getting a spanking, don’t you?” Anthony paced around the side of the bed, eyeing where Ian was lying on his belly, unmoving even though his limbs weren’t bound to the bedposts._

_“Yes,” Ian replied simply. Anthony turned over a new flogger in his hands, having come to appreciate the feel and weight of leather against his palms, as he thought about what to say next._

_“Why don’t you remind me?” Anthony held the flogger in one hand and trailed the tails over the backs of Ian’s naked legs._

_“I didn’t clean the house before you got home.” Ian squirmed when the cool tails of the flogger ran up between his legs and over the gentle slope of his backside._

_“No, you didn’t.” Anthony pulled his hand back and flicked his wrist, the tails whipping against Ian’s sensitive skin. He never liked ‘stinging’ spanks, much preferred ‘thudding’ ones, and Anthony knew that well enough to know that, if he wanted to punish Ian instead of just having a little fun with him, stinging sharpness was the way to go to push Ian to the limits of what he could take._

\---

Cupping his bulge through his pyjama pants, Ian groaned and applied a little pressure. He knew that he shouldn't have been doing that, not without Anthony's say so, but the danger of getting caught and getting another firm spanking was too tempting to pass up. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Ian moaned quietly and unfastened his jeans, hastily pushing them down his legs a small way. He thought back to one of the best spankings he'd ever gotten from Anthony, just a few months previously and still very fresh in his mind.

\---

_"Tight enough?” Anthony asked, slipping two of his fingers down the side of the rope tied around Ian’s ankles to make sure there was some give in the binds. Ian nodded dumbly, already creeping down into subspace just from the act of being bound._

_Anthony had spent the best part of an hour tying intricate knots around Ian’s body in almost absolute silence. It wasn’t the first time they’d tried shibari, or rope bondage, but it was the first time that they’d spent so long on just tying Ian up. It took so much preparation - finding rope, waiting for it to ship, making sure they had EMT shears on hand in case Ian needed to be cut out of it - that they’d never really tried anything extravagant before, but there was a first time for everything._

_Ian had his one hand tied up his back, small gauge rope tangled around his fingers and wrist, tied onto a coin knot harness that was comfortably tight around his chest, stomach and groin. His ankles were bound together, but also held apart, by a rope spreader bar - both of his ankles had ornate knotted cuffs around them as well. Ian felt like he was being held from every direction and it was nice, almost comforting in a strange way._

_“Okay,” Anthony finally said, stepping back to admire his handiwork. He grinned and stepped towards Ian again, dropping a small length of rope he’d been idly playing with in favour of locking his fingers around Ian’s length and stroking slowly. “Turn around.”_

_Ian did as he was told, reluctantly pulling himself away from Anthony’s grip and turning his back to the other man. On the bed, they’d laid out a few toys for the night, namely floggers and paddles at Ian’s request. Anthony reached for a worn black leather paddle with a studded handle and gave a slow, considered practice hit to Ian’s backside. The leather raised a red mark on Ian’s skin immediately, which was made all the more prominent by the creamy white rope zig-zagging patterns on his body._

\---

By then, Ian had pulled his length free of his pyjama pants and was stroking himself slowly, teasing his fingers around the head and letting out a strangled moan.

He didn’t hear the front door open or Anthony discard his shoes by the door - if he had, he’d have tucked himself away and leaned over the desk heavily to hide his arousal, but instead Anthony cracked the door open and saw Ian slumped in the chair, hand on his cock and his head leaned back against the headrest of their office chair.

Before Ian had chance to react and stutter an apology, Anthony’s hand was around his wrist, tugging him up from his seat.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Anthony asked, amused by the way Ian’s too-big pyjama pants pooled at his ankles when he was standing up. “I thought that we agreed that good boys don’t do that.” His voice was smooth like silk, but dark all the same. Ian knew he could use the safeword then, put a stop to Anthony’s commanding grip around his wrist and the hungry look in the other man’s eyes, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He blushed deeply at the indignance of being caught masturbating.

“W-We did,” Ian’s voice wavered a little and, God, he didn’t know just how turned on he was until he was standing up, his head swimming with the motion when Anthony turned him around and firmly placed his hand on the desk.

“Bend over.” Anthony stood to the side of Ian, facing the other way. He gripped Ian’s waist with one hand tightly, fingers digging into Ian’s side viciously, and used his other hand to give a hard, open-palmed smack to Ian’s ass. Ian wriggled, his arousal not forgotten and only getting worse every time Anthony rained down another smack to his backside. Ian bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan when Anthony rubbed his hand over his ass, soothing already reddening skin with his warm hand.

“I thought we had an agreement,” Anthony breathed, smacking the back of Ian’s leg before going back to his backside. “I’m not mistaken, am I?”

“N-No,” Ian gasped out. Every time Anthony spanked him, his body jolted with the force of it, and soon he was half-heartedly squirming to get away from the sting and burn feeling.

“We had an agreement, and you broke it, didn’t you?” Ian nodded and hung his head between his shoulders, his head rushing with every pulse of his heart. Anthony suddenly pulled back and let go of Ian, and for a second Ian thought his knees might give way without the extra support Anthony was giving him.

Anthony gripped Ian’s wrist again and pulled him up so he was facing Anthony. He was promptly kissed hard, Anthony’s teeth biting hard at his lips and tongue.

“Follow,” Anthony stated, not that Ian had much choice with the way that Anthony was pulling him along behind him. He stumbled after the other man towards their bedroom. Anthony gave him a shove and Ian sat on the edge of the bed, hissing in pain at the sudden pressure on his butt.

He watched Anthony quickly get undressed and he quietly followed suit, kicking his pyjama pants off and peeling his hoodie up over his head. Anthony turned back to him and motioned for Ian to lie down on his front - Ian did it without question, sweat beading on his forehead from the way the comforter rubbed just right against his length.

Ian heard Anthony messing around in their toy chest and was surprised when he just felt slickness against his entrance and then Anthony’s fingers curling inside him. He’d been expecting a paddle or a plug, but God the contact was wanted and needed. Ian reached a hand up and bit at the back of it to stifle a loud moan when Anthony added another finger and crooked them just so. He could hear Anthony breathing heavily as he withdrew his fingers and gave Ian another unyielding, wet smack to his ass.

Ian arched his back and moaned louder, wiggling up the bed to get away from the sharp sting.

“Ready?” Anthony asked bluntly, barely waiting for Ian to nod before he was pulling Ian up onto his hands and knees by his hips. Anthony pressed into Ian carelessly and fast, tearing a sob and a groan from deep in Ian’s chest as he started up a hard and punishing rhythm.

Ian felt himself coming apart - he felt like he was burning up from the inside out and the shaking in his arms and legs didn’t help any either. Anthony smacked at the side of Ian’s ass a few more times as he fucked into him, the sharp sparking pain only adding to Ian’s shaking and groaning.

Ian moaned when he came hard, his vision blurring into one mess of colour and his pulse whooshing in his ears. Anthony locked an arm around Ian’s waist to hold him up and stop him face planting into the mattress, his other hand stroking Ian’s skin over his backside gently to ease the ache. A few moments later, Anthony pulled out and, with a loud grunt, came over Ian’s back, the white heat pooling in the dimples at Ian’s lower back.

Slowly and carefully they pulled apart, and Ian flopped down onto the bed face first, his breathing too heavy for him to do much else at that moment.

“You learn your lesson?” Anthony asked. When Ian looked up at where he was now standing, Anthony was grinning brightly, his hair sticking up at bizarre angles.

Ian swallowed and smirked up at Anthony. “Hmm, I dunno, you might have to catch me again a few more times before I learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're having difficulty visualising the position Ian and Anthony are in near the end of the fic, where Anthony is spanking Ian, [this link](http://spankingart.org/wiki/Underarm_position) might help! Link is NSFW and 18+!


End file.
